


An Embrace for the Weary

by chant_de_lune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chant_de_lune/pseuds/chant_de_lune
Summary: Bellamy's exhaustion dug into his muscles; if he hovered outside the room any longer, he'd pass out on his feet before returning to his own quarters. But inside that room, he heard the sound of unrestrained sobbing; the mane of hair  which he saw through the crack of the door was blonde tinged with pink. Was there even hesitation?- S3 AU: Bellamy saves Clarke from Roan and brings her home





	

Bellamy’s boots made a heavy thump against the floor of the Ark’s main structure.  He shuffled towards his room, shoulders weary from a long shift at the gate.  Awaiting him was a cold bed; Gina was gone, spending most of her time with Raven now.  He walked past one of the hallways and stopped when he heard crying.  He sighed, following it because he wouldn’t give up the chance to offer comfort if he could.  He was within five feet of the door when he realized who was inside.  Something clenched hard in his chest.  

 Bellamy's exhaustion dug into his muscles; if he hovered outside the room any longer, he'd pass out on his feet before returning to his own quarters. But inside that room, he heard the sound of unrestrained sobbing; the mane of hair  which he saw through the crack of the door was blonde tinged with pink. _Was there even hesitation?_  

Bellamy pushed open the door as gently as he could, making his way over to the bed.  He sat on the edge and slowly started rubbing her back.  The crying gradually receded into deep, calm breaths. 

Clarke twisted herself to face him, eyes red with tears.           

  “It was a nightmare.  I’m okay.”   

  “Want to talk about it?”  

She shook her head.  “You need rest, I can’t tak-“ 

“Clarke.” Bellamy gripped her hand firmly.  “If I try to walk back, I’ll hit the floor.  I’m staying right here, if that’s fine with you.”   Clarke nodded, wiping the tears from her face.  

“I see everyone.  Memories and hallucinations.  There’s my dad and Wells-“ her voice faltered but she kept going.  “- the Grounders, the villagers, the Mountain, it’s all their faces.  I see a field of corpses.  And every inch of my body is covered in blood.”  

Bellamy felt as if his heart had sank into his stomach.  He squeezed her hand.   His voice was low and cracked when he spoke.  “For me, it’s all sound.  It’s my mother’s tone of disappointment, Octavia crying, Raven screaming, the war cries and the maniacal laughter.  There’s so much noise. I hear it all and I can’t get it out of my head.”  

Clarke sat closer to him, letting her head fall cautiously against his shoulder, resting it when he did not resist. 

“I should have never left you at the gate-“ 

“What’s done is done. I was angry; I’m getting over it.” 

“No! I was selfish to leave you to all this pain and burden. I’m so sorry, Bellamy.”  

Bellamy’s heart jumped a little, as if that small apology had starting mending it. 

“Thank you.  You’re right, but you shouldn’t beat yourself up over it.  You had your own burdens. It must have been terrifying, being hunted like an animal.”   Clarke nodded.  

“I know you and Monty were there when we destroyed Mount Weather, but when they started looking for me, calling me Wanheda, as if I were the commander of death,  I wanted it to stay that way.  Not because of the power, but because  it meant that they weren’t storming Arkadia to take you and Monty.  I had to protect you, the two of you, any way that I could.”  Bellamy felt the lump in his throat sink back into his chest heavily.  He shut his eyes.  

 

**_She’s here,  she’s alive, I didn’t lose her,_** _he thinks as he pushed her hair out of her scared eyes.  He unties the gag, an irrational part of him wanting to kiss her just to confirm that it wasn’t some vivid dream.  A quick shout of warning and suddenly he’s being pinned to the dirt by a large Grounder.  Pain flares, both in the back of his head and his heart.  H **ow dare you stand between me and her**.   He hears Clarke begging for his life with a sob in her voice, and his soul rips through hope and despair.  But Monty,  **thank heavens for Monty** , arrives with Kane and Pike.  The Grounder flees, and he springs up to finish untying Clarke.  He feel hot tears brimming in his eyes but he waits until they’re back in the van to let them shed as he hugs her close against his chest._

_Clarke arrived home and she was swarmed with attention from her mother.  Bellamy got a few stitches for his leg and two days to let her sink back into his life.  Then came the summit with Lexa, the news that an Azgeda assassin had attempted to murder the Farm Station members within the mountain.  Panic, a moment of hysteria, and Bellamy caught the look in Lexa’s eyes when she gazed at Clarke. **Please, don’t leave again.**   Then Kane volunteered as ambassador, and Clarke walked out of Polis, never looking over her shoulder, her hand within inches of clasping Bellamy’s.  _

_They came home, and in a couple days, Clarke was running around like it was the Dropship and someone had fallen out of a tree.  Resentment crept into Bellamy’s mind as three months of slow-churned agony burned in his heart.  He wasn’t surprised that Gina sensed his anger and moved her clothes out of his room._

 

“I know you are still angry at me, and I want you to know that I didn’t come back with the expectation that I would be in charge,” Clarke said, drawing him back to reality. “I just wanted to do what I’ve always done, take care of everyone.”   Bellamy nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

“I get that.  I just… felt like I didn’t do enough.” 

“Enough for what?”  Clarke’s eyes were wide.  

“Enough for you to stay.  When I wanted to leave the dropship you pleaded with me, and I listened to you.  I tried to give that to you. I really did,”  he felt his eyes prick with tears but he refused to let them fall.   Clarke’s face fell, and she reached up, holding Bellamy’s face in her hands.  

“Don’t blame yourself, please. I’m the one at fault, not you.  I was just too scared and consumed with self-hatred, I -”

“I get it,” he replied softly.  His eyes sought out hers, and he saw two faint tear trails on her cheeks. 

“I don’t know what I can do anymore, Bellamy.  I’ve cried too much, and I can’t use sex.  I don’t know what else I can do.”  Bellamy stared at her for several seconds before drawing his arm around her.  Clarke’s hands dropped from his face and draped around his neck.  

“Lie down.” 

“What?” 

“Just lie down beside me.  This is what we can do.”  Clarke looked stunned, but complied, lying down on her side.  Bellamy curled himself around her, wrapping one arm snugly around her waist and the other above her head. Despite his jacket, he could still feel the warmth of Clarke’s body against his.   

“This room looks just like the one I had in the SkyBox.” she whispered.  

“Really?”  asked Bellamy, a little surprised.  He felt Clarke nod in response.  

Yeah, same walls and everything.  I stare at this room and all I can picture are the drawings I did in solitary.’  

“What did you draw?” 

“Flowers, Forests, the Pyramids and the Arc de Triomphe.” Bellamy chuckled when he heard the last two.  He pulled Clarke a bit closer before he spoke again.  

“Remember our first day on the ground?”  A pause, and then Clarke let out the softest, most heart-warming laugh that Bellamy had ever heard.  

“How could I ever forget?  Octavia calling all the Grounders “bitches?” she replied.  Bellamy smiled.  

“She didn’t know at the time.”  

Clarke sighed, “Everything was so green.”

“Everything was vibrant, nothing like the Ark.” 

“We heard the wind instead of the machine hums.” 

“Nothing in space ever felt as fresh as that rain the first night.”                  

“Your hair was terrible, Bellamy.  You had gel in it.”   Bellamy huffed,  turning his face towards the pillow.  

“Don’t remind me.” Clarke let out another soft laugh, then paused for several moments. 

“I was scared that day, I didn’t know how we were going to survive.” 

“Is that why you became such a bossy little figure?” 

“Coming from Mr. Whatever The Hell We Want?”  Bellamy huffed.  

“True.”  A moment’s pause, and then he added, “I’m sad that was your first impression of me.”    

“You redeemed yourself. You became someone I could actually live with,” she teased.  Bellamy chuckled. 

“So did you.”  

“Also you were much more attractive once you let that hair gel wash out.” 

He nodded and said,  “It wasn’t fair watching you be beautiful since day one.”  

Clarke’s shoulders shook with laughter, then suddenly stiffened. 

 “This is wrong.  You’re with Gina.”   A part of him agreed with her. 

“Gina’s not with me anymore.” 

“It wasn’t… because of me, was it?”  

 Bellamy shook his head, rubbing Clarke’s arm.   

“No, she was more suited for someone else. Raven.”  She relaxed, tension seeping out of her shoulders. 

“Oh, then I’m happy for her.” 

“And even if she … well… we’re….”  

“Friends? Do friends really act like this?”  

“We can worry about that another day.  I just want to get through tonight,” he yawned, feeling her nod in agreement.  “Besides…You’re too young for me.”

Clarke let out a snort.  “When has age difference ever stopped a Blake? Or should I overlook the threesomes you had a few months ago?”  Bellamy groaned.

“Not a high moment in my life, Clarke.”  

For a few moments, they just laid there in silence. 

 “I want you to stay.”

“I was planning on it.”

 Might as well untie your boots and get comfortable,” she whispered.   

Bellamy slowly extricated himself from Clarke.  He toed off his boots, then doffed his pants and jacket.   He climbed back into her bed, arms reaching to pull Clarke back into his arms. 

She was warm and soft, Bellamy couldn’t help but be stunned at how well her body fit against his.   His lips were right near her shoulder, nose inhaling the wonderful scent of her hair. 

Hips aligned and feet tangled, Bellamy felt at ease. And deep in his mind, he thought that maybe this was how it was always meant to be.  

 I’ll stay at your side, and you’ll stay at mine, and together we’ll keep the demons away.”  mumbled Clarke.   Bellamy pressed a kiss on her ear. 

“Together.”     

  

 

 

 

 

            

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I've had for a while and wanted to post before the New Year began. Hope you liked it!


End file.
